


Jealousy

by shaddowwww



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: F/M, Not Even Bones, Romance, help im sobbing at 2am cause i just want them all to be happy, i made kovit SUCH a simp sorry, kovita supremacy, not accurate at all like i focus more on romance than the original plot whoops, slight angst if you squint, so much fluff it'll make u sick fr, sooo OOC but its ok, stupid pining idiots lol, teeth-rotting fluff, this fandom is so underrated it physically hurts, this is so CHEESY ugh i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaddowwww/pseuds/shaddowwww
Summary: One of Adair’s new regulars has taken a liking to Nita, and a certain pain-eating monster is not happy about it. At all.
Relationships: Kovit/Nita
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Jealousy

“Are you done yet?” Adair called loudly over his shoulder.

“Fuck off!” was the only response he got, causing him to roll his eyes. He chuckled fondly despite himself. Nita sure didn’t like being rushed.

In the near two years they had spent together, they had all grown very close. Diana and Kovit were the most receptive to becoming actual friends, Nita and Adair the least; but it happened anyway, and the four of them were quite happy about it (you’ll _never_ catch Nita or Adair admitting it, though).

By some miracle (and, admittedly, some string pulling on account of Diana), Nita had been accepted to the University of Toronto and was taking classes in Unnatural Biology, just like she wanted. Diana also helped her break into her late mother’s bank account, which was what was funding her schooling at the moment. She and Kovit were looking into retail jobs nearby just in case, though.

It was springtime, and her break just started. So, instead of attending classes, she was helping out Adair in his shop (while also being his apprentice, of course; she made sure she was spending most of her time learning about the black market and not just running around in the shop). Kovit would jump in sometimes as well, but right now he was out… _eating,_ probably. Diana was busy at her own job -- cybersecurity.

(The irony was not lost on any of them, and they relentlessly teased her about it. She didn’t seem to mind too much.)

Adair turned back to the counter, waiting for customers. This part of the city was sort of empty, so he knew he shouldn’t expect too many people. He kind of just conned people for money using random shit he found abandoned on the streets anyway, so. Nothing too useful.

Loud beeping interrupted his musings. _Shit, the food,_ he thought.

“NITA!” he shouted.

“WHAT?”

“CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF THE FRONT? I NEED TO PREP DINNER!”

“YEAH, BE RIGHT THERE!”

Adair left his position at the counter just as Nita descended the stairs. He pointed accusatively at her.

“Be nice to the customers, or I’ll eat you and give Diana the leftovers.”

Nita scoffed and turned around to retaliate, but he had already rounded the corner that led to the kitchen. “What is she, a dog?” she called after him.

Adair just rolled his eyes and chose not to answer.

* * *

Nita sat in Adair’s stool with a sigh, swiveling it around in boredom before resting her head on her arms. “It’s cold as fuck, no one’s even gonna come,” she muttered to herself. She wished she could be out and about with Kovit right now instead of sitting in a stupid old shop with its stingy owner.

Just then, the bell on the door jingled, signaling someone’s entrance. Nita’s head snapped up, envisioning a boy with fluffy black hair and a white streak in the front, sporting his signature creepy smile.

Her mood dampened instantly, however, when she saw it was not Kovit but someone else, probably around her age. A boy. Tall and tan-skinned, with curly dark brown hair. Nice smile, pretty eyes.

 _A high schooler? No, maybe a college student?_ Nita thought to herself, while plastering on her customer service smile and politely upping her voice an octave. “Welcome! How can I help you?”

“Hi,” he replied. “I was actually wondering if you could direct me to this restaurant?” He handed her a piece of a map. “Bobbie Sue’s Mac and Cheese,” he clarified with a light pink tint to his cheeks. “It’s my baby cousin’s birthday, but I kept getting lost trying to find it.”

Nita scanned the map analytically. She easily found the restaurant he was looking for, but struggled to figure out where Adair’s shop was. It was difficult, with how faded and worn the map was. She squinted, trying to get a better look. 

Meanwhile, the boy was enraptured by the girl sitting across from him. _Man, were Toronto girls always this hot? I can’t stop staring._

Finally, Nita straightened and handed his map back to him.

“Sorry, I’m not too sure. Plus, I don’t really know this area of the city too well,” she told him, smiling apologetically. He just blinked at her. “You could use a new map, by the way.”

“Oh. Yeah,” the boy replied sheepishly, scratching at his cheek (a movement that made Nita momentarily think of Kovit). “Do you have any?”

Nita nodded, motioning to a shelf in a corner close to the door. He thanked her and made his way over to it. Meanwhile, Nita called Adair over and asked for his help.

“It’s been, what, a year? Two? And you _still_ don’t know how to get around the city?” he teased her. 

Nita rolled her eyes, but her mouth was turned up at the corners _._ “You’re insufferable. Kovit’s the one who gets around. I’m cooped up in here, remember?”

Adair grinned. “Yes, yes.”

The boy walked back to the duo, placing a new map on the counter with some cash. Nita took the cash and began counting up change, while Adair opened the new map and directed the boy to his restaurant. Then, he returned to the kitchen.

“Thank you for coming, have a good day,” Nita said, smiling at him.

“You too,” the boy responded. He made his way to the door, but hesitated, and turned back around, marching right back to the counter.

Nita glanced up at him questioningly. “Yes?” _Did I count up the change wrong?_

The boy stood there, just staring at her, then blurted, “Dante.”

Nita didn’t know what to say, so she just sat there.

Flustered, he ran his hands through his hair. “Sorry. I meant- my name. That’s my name. I’m Dante.” Seeming to gain his confidence after getting the words out, he visibly relaxed and smirked at her. “What’s yours?”

Nita was confused. Customers usually just came and went; none bothered to introduce themselves, let alone ask her for her name. Thrown off, she replied, “Nita,” before inwardly cringing. Maybe she should’ve given him a fake name. What if he was associated with the Family or something?

But the boy - Dante - just nodded, saying, “Cool, cool. Nice to meet you, Nita. I’ve got to go now, but maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nita replied absentmindedly.

“Great,” he said, before finally exiting the shop.

Nita exhaled sharply. _That was so painfully awkward._

She tried to brush it off, and rested her head on her arms once more as she waited for another customer. But her mind couldn’t stop wandering back to that boy.

 _What if he really_ is _from the mafia gang Kovit grew up in? No way. They wouldn’t still be after us, right? We practically snuffed them all out. Most of them got arrested. Or maybe the authorities missed some of the members, and now they’re out for revenge? But the boy didn’t really look like a gang member… then again, that’s not really something I can determine through only a brief interaction._

Her ruminating continued for another ten minutes, until the bells at the door jingled again. Nita’s head lifted, a rehearsed “welcome” about to come out -- only to be greeted by the very person she’d been longing to see _all day._

“Hey,” Kovit said, entering the shop. He was wearing his usual t-shirt and jacket, with ripped jeans, and held two boxes of pizza in his hands. He grinned at her.

Nita felt her mouth lift in a smile. A real one this time, not her customer service one. She hopped down from the stool to take one of the boxes he was holding without thinking, and he smiled at her gratefully.

“Slacking off again?” he teased lightly, nudging her with his hip. Nita felt her face grow hot and elbowed Kovit in his side, making him gasp and jerk away from her.

“Please. Not on your life," she said, rolling her eyes but grinning playfully at him. That was when she actually noticed what she was holding, and she glanced at him questioningly. "Isn't Adair already making dinner?"

Kovit's grin widened, and he winked at her. "Oh? Is he? Must've slipped my mind."

"You're so dead when he finds out."

" _If,_ Nita. _If_ he finds out."

As they fell into their usual banter, Nita forgot all about the strange boy in the shop.

* * *

The next day, Kovit decided to help Nita run the shop. Diana was their supervisor for the day, bustling about in the kitchen and living room, while Adair had gone hunting for his and Diana’s next meal.

The two were engaged in a playful debate about whether or not water was wet, when the bells jingled.

“Hmm, that’s a first,” Kovit muttered to himself. Nita couldn’t help but silently agree with him, but her mood sunk a bit as she realized who was entering the shop; not to mention, with much more confidence than last time.

“Hi, Nita,” Dante said, glancing briefly at the young man standing beside her.

“Hi, Dante,” Nita replied, faking smiling at him again. He didn’t seem to notice, just puffed his chest out a bit and turned around to browse.

Kovit’s eyes narrowed, already not liking this guy. “You know each other?” he whispered to the girl sitting beside him.

“Not really,” she replied. “Met him yesterday. He bought a map and asked for directions.”

 _You don’t really know him, yet you’re on a first name basis?_ He wanted to press the subject further, but decided against it. He didn’t want Nita to feel like he was interrogating her or something.

Luckily the boy was in and out of the shop fairly quickly, but Kovit couldn’t help but notice the way he stared at Nita, or the way he smiled at her, or the way he intentionally brushed his fingers against hers as she handed him his change. 

He didn’t like it.

Later that night, right before they were about to sleep, Nita facing him with her arms resting lightly on his waist, he tried to nonchalantly bring up the topic again. “So… that guy earlier was kinda weird, huh?”

Nita frowned questioningly at him a bit before catching on. “Oh, you mean Dante. Yeah, he’s a little… strange. He kept staring at me. Yesterday, too.”

Kovit suddenly found he couldn’t look at her. “I think he likes you.”

She thought about it, then shook her head. “I doubt it. He barely knows me.”

“That probably won’t stop him. He’s probably gonna ask you out tomorrow, watch.”

She laughed. “Oh God, don’t even joke about that.”

He visibly relaxed at her response. At least Nita didn’t seem like she was into it. Or into Dante, for that matter.

Kovit knew his own feelings weren’t reciprocated either, because Nita had already made it clear that she was not interested in romance, but he still couldn’t help but feel possessive over her. It scared him at first, because he didn’t think he was the territorial type, but he guessed that with Nita anything was possible.

This was the first time those protective feelings were so strong, though.

 _Don’t think about it,_ he told himself, as Nita turned the lights off and returned to their bed, enclosing herself in his arms once more. _Nita doesn’t do romance, remember? The guy doesn’t stand a chance._

_And at the end of the day, you are the one who gets to hold her like this._

Kovit buried his head into Nita’s hair and held her close, trying his best to ignore the very real possibility that eventually, Dante could steal this from him.

* * *

From that day forward, Kovit insisted on helping Nita with managing the shop. And, of course, everyday, Dante paid a visit, getting undeniably bolder each time. At some point he had asked her for her social media and phone number, which she refused to give him (Kovit couldn’t help but feel a bit smug at her rejection).

Dante instead stuck to asking her questions about herself.

“So how old are you?” Dante asked Nita one day (after asking her nearly ten other questions about her hobbies and family, none of which she answered clearly), leaning on the countertop and twirling a pen between his fingers.

 _Kovit could do better than that with a switchblade,_ Nita couldn’t help but think to herself, at the same time Kovit thought, _What the fuck is this, twenty questions?_ But neither voiced their opinions aloud. Instead, Kovit stayed silent, and Nita said, “I’m 20.”

“Cool, cool,” Dante replied. “I’m 19.” He looked expectantly at her.

“Nice..?” She really didn’t know what to say. Kovit hid a smile behind his hand. Nita noticed, obviously, and inconspicuously kicked his foot under the table. Kovit choked, but quickly recovered and kicked her back.

Dante could only look back and forth between them, clearly lost.

Nita cleared her throat. “Uh, sorry. Did you want to, you know, buy anything?”

The boy smirked at her and said, “Nah. Just wanted to see you.” With that, he turned and left.

Kovit whirled on her after Dante disappeared around the corner. “I _told_ you! There’s no way he isn’t into you.”

Nita stared at him, then nodded. “Yeah… I guess you were right.”

“So what are you gonna do?” he asked, then mentally kicked himself. _Stop asking questions you don’t wanna know the answers to, idiot!_

Nita laughed. “Uhh… nothing? Besides, I..” Suddenly her cheeks turned slightly red, and she looked away. Kovit’s eyes bugged out of his head. “I already like someone else.”

Just then, Diana called Nita from the kitchen, so she hopped off of the stool and made her way there, leaving Kovit to stew in this newfound (and totally unwanted) information.

_She… WHAT?????_

* * *

Well… _now_ what?

Kovit lay on their bed, eyes wide open while Nita slept soundly beside him, blissfully unaware of the havoc she was wreaking on his brain.

He had been wrong this entire time. He thought Nita wasn’t into romance, because that was what she _told_ him. But she _did_ have a crush on someone after all?

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed; weren’t they friends? Why didn’t she tell him that she liked someone? Why did she lie to him?

Well… technically, he lied to her too; he also said he wasn’t interested in romance. But that was _before_ \-- before he finally realized just how deeply in love he was.

Maybe… maybe it was the same for her. Except with someone else.

The part that hurt the most was the fact that he knew it wasn’t him. If it was, surely he’d know by now. She would’ve started acting differently around him at some point. But she never did; she always acted so _normal_. Like herself.

That meant she probably liked some stupid guy at her university. He probably was some stupid pompous rich dude who was into biology and was also fascinated by dead bodies, just like her. He probably looked like a businessman. He probably wore, like, suits to class or something. Kovit covered his face with his hands and tried not to groan aloud in pure frustration.

He rolled over, only to come face to face with the very object of his affections. Jesus, he’s been in love with this girl for... what, a year? Two years? Three? He didn't even bother keeping track anymore, but it didn't matter; she was being taken from him by some random pretentious douche at her university.

How pathetic.

He _knew_ his feelings weren’t reciprocated, but he couldn’t stop staring at her. Couldn’t stop holding her close to him at night. Couldn’t help but notice how her arms subconsciously tightened around him whenever he pressed his lips to her forehead. How cute her freckles looked on her cheeks. How nicely her body slotted against his, like two perfect puzzle pieces. How pretty she looked pressed up against him. How nice she smelled.

God, she was beautiful. She was perfect for him, he knew, but if she wanted someone else then he would be happy for her. 

But he couldn’t stop himself from wishing it were him. Why couldn’t it be him?

“Idiot,” he whispered at her. Staring at her for only a moment more, he turned over and fell asleep.

By doing so, he missed the fluttering of Nita’s amber eyes, and he missed the way she looked at him. He didn’t feel her yearning gaze boring into his back, and he didn’t see the way she reached out for him, paused, and retracted sadly, her arm falling back against the bed.

The feeling of his lips on her forehead had long been burned into her skin.

* * *

Kovit woke up to warmth all along his back, petit arms wrapped tightly around his waist, a face buried into the back of his neck, and slow, hot breaths on his shoulder.

Sometime during the night, Nita had snuggled closer to him and embraced him.

His heart lurched in his chest and without thinking, he gently grabbed one of the wrists resting on his stomach, caressing the skin there with his thumb.

 _Stop,_ he told himself. _She likes someone else, remember?_

But, try as he might, he couldn’t stop. He wanted -- no, _needed_ to touch her. Needed to get as much of her as possible before someone else inevitably took his place.

 _I’m a fucking masochist, I swear,_ he thought, frowning.

Just then, Nita groaned from behind him, inhaling deeply and retracting her arms.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Kovit teased, turning over and grinning at her.

Nita tried to scowl at him, but couldn’t hide her smile. Kovit had to dig his nails into his arms to stop himself from planting one on her right then and there. 

“Morning,” she said, her voice raspy and slightly deeper than usual from misuse.

She was like this every morning, yet Kovit thought that if he died right that moment, he’d die a happy man.

He would be happy just waking up next to her like this forever -- except for the very unfortunate fact that she didn’t even want him the way he wanted her.

His mood nosedived, and Nita took notice immediately. With one hand she lifted his chin, with the other she ran her fingers through his hair. “Kovit? What’s going on?”

He closed his eyes at her ministrations. “Nothing,” he assured her. “Just tired.”

She hummed in response, removing her hand from his chin to delve it into his hair alongside her other hand. Kovit sighed in appreciation, one of his hands lifting to rest on her waist as he drew himself closer to her and buried his face in her neck. “That’s okay, we can sleep in,” she told him. “Today’s my day off, after all.”

Kovit was _not_ excited to hear that. Not at all.

No, really, he _wasn’t._

Shut up.

* * *

Kovit spent the entire day trying to get Nita to tell him who the fuck she had a crush on, but you probably already guessed that.

To no avail, obviously, though you probably already guessed that too.

* * *

Anddd Dante was back. Again.

“I missed you yesterday,” he said coolly. “Where were you?”

Kovit’s eyes narrowed into a glare. _If this asshole doesn't_ back. up. _I swear to god I will kidnap him, torture him with my cheese grater, kill him, dump his body in a-_

Meanwhile, Nita wasn’t at all liking how intrusive his questions had become. Hell, he’d kept asking her about her family and wouldn’t stop despite her clearly not being comfortable answering. She had quickly grown to dislike him. “Busy,” she responded bluntly. “Is anything in the shop to your interest?”

“Yeah,” he said, straightening, and looking her dead in the eye. Kovit tried not to wince. _Oh boy. Here it comes._

“You.”

Nita said nothing, so Dante continued. “Let me take you out on a date. Tonight at 6. I’ll pick you up here.”

Kovit tensed, gritting his teeth as one of his hands unconsciously curled itself into a fist. _Jesus_ he hated this dude. He wanted to say something; wanted to punch him in the face and knock him down a few pegs, but he knew he should let Nita handle it by herself. Besides, he knew there was no real reason for him to react this way; Nita was undoubtedly going to reject him, after all.

He paused. _Wait. She_ is _going to say no... right?_

The girl in question spoke up then, her voice flat and uncaring.

“No.”

 _You angel._ Kovit visibly relaxed, fist uncurling and jaw loosening. On the other hand, it was Dante’s turn to tense up.

Nita spoke again.

“My break just started, and I have to close up the shop, so…” her voice trailed off, but the implications were clearly there. Thankfully taking the hint, Dante nodded stiffly and left.

When he was gone, both adults let out a huge breath of air.

“ _Christ_ that was awkward,” Kovit muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Nita replied, cringing. “I hope he doesn’t come back.”

“Me too.”

With that, the duo closed up shop and went out to get lunch. Thankfully, the persistent customer was not brought up in conversation at all.

* * *

Nita looked more relieved than anything else when 6 o’clock that night came and went.

With how pushy the guy was, Kovit was almost expecting him to show up at 6 anyway and ask her out again, but, thankfully, he didn’t.

He might have literally killed Dante on the spot or something equally horrific if he did. Hopefully he got the hint and wouldn't keep making moves on a girl who clearly wasn’t interested.

But, as luck would have it, Dante didn’t stop.

He seemed to be convinced that Nita would give him a chance if he _just kept trying._

If it wasn’t “Nita, let’s go out on a date!”, it was intrusive questions about her personal life.

If it wasn’t intrusive questions about her personal life, it was passive-aggressive comments directed towards Kovit.

And if it wasn’t that, it was giving his unsolicited opinions on Nita's friendship with Kovit, and how they seemed so "weirdly close".

Nita was exhausted, and her patience was running thin.

So could you really blame her when, one day, she interrupted Dante’s “why-you-should-date-me” spiel, shouting, “Dante, _enough_! I’ve already told you no.”

He stopped, looking at her in confusion. “You’ve never given me a reason why though?”

“And you thought that was reason enough to _keep trying_? Are you serious?”

Dante just stared at her in shock, and Nita realized that this guy really was dead serious.

“But.. you’re single, aren’t you? So…”

 _So you thought that was an_ invitation? _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Just then, an idea popped into her head. _Wait.. if the only real reason why he keeps trying is because I’m single, then..._

“God, you’re like a fucking child!!” Nita rolled her eyes. “Besides, I’m not single. I’m already dating him!”

She flung a finger out at Kovit. Both men’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

“You’re lying,” Dante accused her. “If you guys really were dating, you’d have told me a while ago.”

“That’s because we just started dating recently,” Nita lied smoothly, waving her hand dismissively. “Your constant visits led to some misunderstandings, which pushed me to confess.”

“Wait… _you_ confessed?? _You_ have feelings for _him?_ ”

Nita turned red, which was not lost on the man standing beside her. Kovit inhaled deeply.

“Yeah? I love him. Is that a problem?” Beside her, Kovit choked, his fist clenching.

 _Stop it,_ he told himself. _It’s not true._

“Clearly! Because _I_ like you!”

“Okay, and?”

“Maybe you should just leave,” Kovit finally cut in for the first time, wrapping a protective arm around Nita. Her hand unconsciously came up to grip his shirt. Dante blanched at the sight.

“But I liked her first!”  
  
“Stop treating her like some sort of toy,” Kovit barked at him, his grip tightening. “And if it really matters, I’ve loved her for years.”

Silence befell the shop for a few seconds as the boy processed this information. Then, without another word, he up and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kovit and Nita finally relaxed, Kovit leaning up exhaustively against the counter and Nita collapsing onto the stool.

“It pisses me off that the only reason he finally gave up was because you told him there was someone else,” Kovit said finally. “He respected me, a love rival, more than he respected you. Makes me want to slit his throat.”

Nita chuckled. “Trust me, if I had my way, I’d do a bit more than just _slit his throat._ God, he was annoying.”

“Wouldn’t blame you if you did. The guy couldn’t take a hint if it danced up to him naked and slapped him in the face.”

Nita outright laughed at that, which caused Kovit to let out a few chuckles of his own. Finally, it seemed like everything was back to normal.

“By the way, sorry for just springing that on you,” Nita said suddenly, turning to face him. “I know I should’ve talked to you about it first.”

Kovit shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad he got the hint.”

Nita smiled at him gratefully, then turned away and rested her head on the counter. “Man, I don’t know why I didn’t think of doing that sooner.”

“Doing what sooner?”

“Telling him I’m in love with you, what else? Besides, it’s true anyways,” she muttered to herself as an afterthought, not really meaning to say it aloud.

“Wait, what?”

“Huh?”

She lifted her head, and Kovit was already staring at her, the tips of his ears turning red. _Oh God._

“What did I say?” Nita asked him, bracing herself.

“You- you said-” It seemed like it was a struggle for him to get the words out, and he was avoiding her gaze.

Horrified, she thought to herself, _Nita... what the fuck did you do??_

“You said it was true? That you... love me.” Kovit thought he had died and gone to heaven.

“Oh.” _Well… shit._ “I said that?” Nita gaped at him, her reddened cheeks only making his face and ears burn even more.

“Yeah…”

“...Oh.”

There was silence once more. The longer neither of them spoke, the more Kovit began losing hope. _Maybe it wasn’t true after all._

And then Nita spoke up. “I… wasn’t really expecting to confess like that, but… yeah. It’s true.”

He whirled on her in complete shock. “Wait, you… you were serious? That wasn’t, like, a joke or something?”

“No?? Why would I joke about that?”

“Oh.” Kovit turned away, his face flaming even more than before. _Jesus Lord, could I_ please _not look like a ripe tomato while I confess to the girl I like?_

Kovit took a minute or two to get his face under control. Meanwhile, Nita felt her heart pang. _Ah. I knew it. I shouldn’t have said anything. He told me before that he wasn’t into romance, after all._

“You don’t have to feel pressured to return my feelings, Kovit-”

“What?? No, no, you’ve got it wrong,” Kovit said, finally turning to face her. “Sorry. I just… well, I never thought that… you’d ever like me back.”

“Wait, what?” Nita’s eyes widened. “You…?”

“I have, for a while now,” he finally confessed. “When I told Dante that I’ve loved you for years, I wasn’t lying.”

Nita could only gape at him like a fish, and then, without any warning, got up from her stool and launched herself at him. Kovit reacted quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Seriously?? I thought you weren’t into romance?”

Kovit removed his chin to look at her. “I thought I wasn’t! And I didn’t think you were, either.”

“I mean it was true at the time… it wasn’t exactly something that I wanted or felt was important, but then these feelings kept coming up and before I knew it, I couldn’t control or ignore them anymore.”

Kovit nodded in complete understanding; after all, what he had experienced wasn’t all too different. “I get that.” He put his chin back on her shoulder again.

The two of them stood in silence for a while, swaying slightly back and forth and taking comfort in each other’s embrace.

“So does this mean you’re into kissing, too?” Kovit finally asked her softly.

Nita laughed and bent down a bit, hiding her face in Kovit’s chest. “Yeah, I guess so. But only if you are.”

“I definitely am. Only with you, though.” Kovit’s arms tightened around her.

Nita grinned.

“Ha! I’d hope so.”

They both pulled back and locked eyes, then leaned in; their lips met halfway.

Kovit felt so complete with Nita in his arms, and his mouth sweetly and gently slotted against hers as he kissed her again, and again, and again. Nita felt the exact same way; Kovit’s lean arms were so strong, so warm, and she never felt safer.

They never wanted this moment to end.

Deep in the back of his mind, Kovit silently thanked Dante and his persistence, which had proven to be at first a curse, but then a blessing.

He buried his face in Nita’s shoulder and held her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: my first work published to ao3 !! i really like this one. 
> 
> anyways if you read this whole thing, thank you SO SO SO much, this is definitely one of my longest pieces ever and i really appreciate you taking the time to read all of it. i love you so much !!!
> 
> if you’re here and you enjoyed this fic, you should check out my FanFiction ( https://www.fanfiction.net/~shaddowwww ), which is where most of my work is located.
> 
> please stay safe, healthy, and happy during these trying times. i hope you have a wonderful new year.
> 
> all my love,
> 
> shadow


End file.
